Out For A Walk
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles goes out for a walk, but what happens when he figures out someone or something is following him? **Magic!Stiles Bamf!Stiles Hot!Derek Sterk (In my opinion all the good stuff)**
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting at home doing nothing, he had finished his homework, his dad was at work, Scott was trying to fix things with Allison so she didn't get with Isaac, not like he has to be an Alpha, but wait he does. Stiles had nothing to do, The pack had defeated the Alpha's and Stiles had nothing to research for the pack, and it was more boring than listening to your dad tell you about the good ole' days.

Stiles was tired of just sitting there, he was going to go out for a run. Regardless it being 8 PM, and was already dark. Stiles picked up his weapons vest, putting it on over his white t-shirt. Stiles picked up his red hoodie, zipping it up. Stiles put on some running shoes and walked out of the door.

Stiles was somewhere in the woods when he heard a sound of something rustling, it only came to be of worry when he realized it was something following him. Stiles picked up his pace, trying to get away from whatever was following him. Stiles un-zipped his hoodie pulling out two 9mm's. Stiles turned around stopping himself, he shot in the air, seeing if he could scare the creature off. His attempt failed, instead giving the creature time to attack Stiles. Stiles looked down at his stomach, there where three huge gashes. Stiles looked around for the creature, trying to not think about the pain.

Stiles saw the creature just before leaping, it knocked both of the guns out of his hands. Stiles was starting to panic, until he remembered Allison had made him wear a thigh wrap, concealing a knife. Stiles pulled out the knife, it was coated with wolfs bane but that didn't matter, it was sharp and could kill. Stiles looked for the creature once again, and turned around, the creature was mid leap, Stiles ducked, stabbing the creature in the chest, as the creature moved the knife dug all the way into the creatures stomach, coating stiles in blood among other things.

Stiles walked away from the scene, clutching his stomach, he looked down, just noticing how much blood he was loosing. Stiles walked over to a tree, sitting, resting his back on it. Stiles pulled his red hoodie off, using the sleeves the tie it around his abdomen. Stiles drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Stiles awoke he was still propped against the tree. It was still dark so he thought he might have just drifted off for a few seconds. Stiles picked himself up off of the dirty forest floor, wiping off his ass. Stiles limped for hours, now noticing how deep he got into the forest. Stiles finally found the edge of the forest near his house. Stiles thanked the heavens. He limped a little more, only to fall down on the side of the road. A car pulled over, Stiles didn't get to see it before he passed out once again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please Review! Don't worry next chapter will be longer this is just to get it started!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles awoke he could feel a weight on his leg, Stiles eyes fluttered open when he heard a sound that sounded like crying. Stiles looked down at his leg, All he could see was someone's jet black hair on their big muscly arms. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but instead coughed. The head looked up from the safety of their arms. Stiles was surprised to see that Derek Hale was crying. "Derek? Why are you crying?" Stiles asked the normally brooding man. Derek wiped his eyes, "I'm not." Derek whispered before sighing. "My mate almost died." Derek whispered.

"Well tell them I'm glad their ok, because I don't know what I would do without the brooding Alpha around." Stiles chuckled before being cut off by Derek.

"Stiles said he's glad your ok." Derek said before standing up and walking over to Stiles head. "Your my Mate Stiles."

Stiles was shocked, "Wh- Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you Stiles, you can live a normal life without me."

"What if I don't want to live without you?" Stiles didn't wait for Derek to answer, instead he just grabbed a fistful of Derek's shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. Derek was shocked at first, but then he was kissing Stiles back. Stiles came up for air first, still holding Derek down. Stiles realized he was in the burnt down shell of a house, but didn't recognize the room he was in. He was laying on a bed so it must have been one of the bedrooms. The room wasn't that burnt. Stiles took his eyes off of the room to look at Derek. He looks like he was there all day watching over Stiles, and he might have been, Stiles moved over on the bed pulling Derek under the covers with him.

About an hour later Stiles got out of the bed, finding himself in no pain. "Why doesn't these hurt?" Stiles questioned pointing to the bandages on his stomach. "What?" Derek grunted out in confusion. About three seconds later Derek was on his knees in front of Stiles pulling the bandages off of his stomach. Stiles looked down once they where off of his skin. Stiles rubbed his hand over his stomach, there was still blood on the soft skin, but no gashes. "Did you find the thing that attacked me?" Stiles questioned.

"Wasn't there." Derek replies.

Stiles looked at Derek, "I cut its heart open it should be dead."

Stiles walked out of the room, and down the stairs, he dug his hand in the Leather jacket by the door, walking out of the burnt shell of a house. Stiles got to the Camaro as Derek grabbed his wrist. "I'll drive you home." Derek stated, grabbing the keys away from Stiles.

Stiles got in the passenger side of the car, waiting to get home. "Why aren't you talking?" Derek asked sounding concerned. "You always talk."

"I'm thinking, thank you." Stiles said before starting to tap his thumbs on the door and the consul.

When they got to the house Stiles' dad's cruiser wasn't in the parking spot, Derek parked the car on the side of the road. Derek followed Stiles into the house. "I told Scott to tell your dad you where at his house yesterday." Derek said as they walked into Stiles' room. Derek was only met with silence from Stiles, and that worried Derek. Still Derek kept his mouth shut, not wanting to upset Stiles.

Stiles walked to his computer opening the laptop, and opening a new browser. Derek figured he would be researching for a while so he walked over to Stiles' small bookshelf, picking out a classic and lying on Stiles bed.

About an hour later stiles got up from his chair, sitting on the ground next to his bed. Stiles sat cross legged as he breathed in through his nose letting it slowly out of his mouth, slowing the heartbeat. Derek watched as Stiles just sat there, breathing on the ground.

Stiles was in a dense forest, no humans around him, no birds chirping in the distance. The only thing here was a jet black wolf. The wolf walked up to Stiles, sitting about a foot in front of him. "Hello." Stiles greeted the wolf. Stiles only heard a grunt in response from the wolf but a voice in his head. 'Hello' Stiles smiled to himself it was Derek's voice. Stiles sat down in front of the wolf, studying it. 'So your my witch.' Stiles was puzzled at the statement. 'what' Stiles thought trying to project the thought into the head of the wolf. 'I am a Familiar, or more specifically yours. And your my Witch' Stiles thought for a minute. 'How can I talk to you in the mortal realm?' The wolf's skin was rippling, like water when agitated, and transformed into a human. 'You already have found your Familiar Stiles, but Derek doesn't know yet, I, the familiar spirit, wont be placed into him until you tell him, now go tell him because I have this place.'

Stiles opened his eyes, looking over to the direction, Stiles could see Derek sleeping on his bed. Stiles Smiled to himself before walking over to his computer waiting for Derek to wake up. He decided to research on what a familiar was.

About twenty minutes later Derek woke, walking to Stiles, he bent over kissing Stiles shoulder. Stiles of course had to jump and ruin the moment. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Fine." Derek kissed stiles on the lips this time, pulling back before things got hot and heavy. Derek looked at the computer screen, seeing that Stiles was looking up about Familiars. "Why are you looking up Familiars?" Derek questioned looking at Stiles.

"Because, Derek, your my familiar." Derek felt like something was entering him, but from nowhere, Derek dismissed the thought instead to kiss Stiles again. Stiles let all of his muscles relax into the kiss. Something pushed Stiles forward off of his chair though. Turning his head he could see something white like feathers. Stiles was confused. Stiles reached back to try and grab whatever was behind him, but when he tried to pull on it, it was like trying to pull your finger off. Derek decided he needed to speak up, "Stiles, you've uh, got, wings." Derek choked out. Stiles scoffed, looking back to the thing on his back. Stiles was tired and he had been sitting for almost three hours so he stretched, The things on his back decided to stretch also, sending two massive wings into the walls of his room, they hurt when they ran into the walls, but Stiles could get a better look at the, noticing that, they where in fact wings.

* * *

_**A/N: So, hey guys, please, please, review! I love all of you but please review! THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
